


Grounded

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lila is barely in it but she sucks, Lila sucks, Marinette Has a Crush on Chat, Marinette's Parents Find Out, alya is a good friend, mild salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Marinette keeps getting home late, and her parents end up grounding her indefinitely.  What's Ladybug to do when an akuma hurts her mother in the bakery?





	Grounded

“Pound it!” Chat held up his fist, but Ladybug was already spinning her yo yo, throwing it to start swinging. “My lady? Do you have to go already? You still have time.”

That was true, her earrings still with four full dots, the Lucky Charm only being called in the last minute of battle. “Chaton, I’m sorry. I… I need to run. Civilian duties call.” She tugged on the string to make sure it was sturdy. She ran and jumped off the edge of the roof, swinging through the Parisian air.

She was so late getting home. The akuma had struck right before she’d gotten home, and the battle had taken so long. Her parents had expected her home to help with the bakery, but all she could do was hope it was quiet because of the akuma. She detransformed in the alleyway next to the bakery, Tikki nudging affectionately against her cheek before ducking down into Marinette’s purse.

“Oh Tikki, my parents are going to be so mad.” Marinette buried her face in her hands.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something! You always do.”

“Maybe not this time.” She let out a long sigh before bracing herself, heading inside. “Maman, Papa? I’m sorry I’m late. There was an akuma and-”

Sabine frowned. “The akuma was on the other side of the city. Why were you there? We asked you to come right home.”

“...I’m sorry.” She didn’t look up or even try to come up with an explanation. There wasn’t one. Not without revealing herself, putting them in danger. “It won’t happen again.”

“It won’t.” Tom sighed. “Marinette, you’re grounded. Until further notice, you will come straight home from school, no distractions. You’ll help in the bakery or work on your homework until dinner, and after, you will be allowed to work on your designs or other personal projects, but you’ll be staying home.”

“I understand Papa...” Marinette could feel tears welling up in her eyes, tears of frustration. It was unfair, but she couldn’t even explain it to them.

Sabine sighed softly. “Why were you on the other side of Paris? Did Alya drag you to the akuma attack? That girl certainly has a penchant for danger…”

That last part was true, at least. “It wasn’t Alya’s fault.” Marinette bit her lip, hoping they wouldn’t press for details. “I’ll… go up to my room.”

She quietly walked past them, feeling their eyes on her as she went all the way up to her room. “This is a disaster, Tikki!”

“Oh Marinette, I’m sorry!” Tikki popped out of her bag, sitting on the pillow on the bed.

“That damn akuma.” She flopped onto the bed, frustrated. “I need to let Chat know… I don’t know if I’ll be able to sneak out for patrols… Tikki, spots on.” She didn’t even open her eyes as she transformed in a flash of pink. She grabbed her yo-yo, typing out a quick message. ‘Hey Chat, I’m sorry, but civilian stuff is going to keep me from patrols for awhile. I might be slow responding to akumas, but I’ll be sure I get there. Sorry, chaton. I swear I’ll explain as soon as I can.` Once it was sent, she let out a long sigh. “Okay, detransform me.” Tikki zipped out of her earrings, and Marinette curled up on her side, closing her eyes.

With no patrol or akuma attack that night, Marinette managed to get up on time and even grab a pastry for breakfast. Sabine gave her a hug as she got her things together. “Remember, right home, okay? We love you.”

“I love you too Maman. Bye Papa! I’ll be home right after school, I promise.” She headed out of the bakery, slipping out just before it would open. She ate her pastry as she walked, planning out ways to sneak out in case of akumas. It would be a matter of speed, mostly. She’d have to try and purify the akuma as soon as she got on the scene. Her head was down, and it looked like she was intensely studying her breakfast.

Then she headbutted Adrien in the chest. “Ah!” Adrien stumbled, but Marinette managed to wrap an arm around his waist, catching him from falling. Adrien blinked a few times, staring up at Marinette. “Wow.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Marinette helped him back to his feet. She wasn’t as strong as Ladybug when not transformed, but she had gained quite a bit of muscle in the last few years. “You are… incredibly light.”

“I… what?”

“Sorry!” Marinette’s face flushed. “It’s just that it was super easy to catch you and… um…” She cleared her throat, digging a croissant out of her bag. She sometimes brought one for Alya, but Adrien was so thin and it concerned her. “Here. You look like you didn’t have breakfast.”

“Oh! I love your parents' bakery! Thank you Marinette, you’re so sweet!” Adrien gave her that sunshine smile that still made her heart race, even now, nearly two years after they met. “You’re awfully early today.”

“Well, I’m kind of grounded right now.” She sighed softly. “Not much to do except go from home to here and back again. But that’s enough about that, I guess.” She shrugged. “How are you, Adrien?”

“A little tired. I had a fencing match last night against Kagami, so that always runs late. And I found out that one of my friends isn’t going to be around much, but she didn’t say why. I just hope she’s okay.”

Marinette patted his shoulder as they headed into class. “I hope she’s okay. But I’m sure she has a reason not to tell you. Who would want to keep things from their friends?” She smiled, sliding into her seat behind him.

“That’s right.” He nodded. “Thanks Marinette.”

“Of course, Adrien.” Marinette got out her tablet, looking up when Chloè walked in. “Good morning, Chloè!”

“Marinette.” She offered a small smile. In the last few years Chloè had gotten much better. Now that she was a permanent miraculous holder, she was far nicer than she had been when they were younger.

Of course, her dating Kagami certainly helped.

Marinette idly paid attention during classes, sketching on her tablet instead of listening. She could feel Lila’s eyes boring into the back of her head, but she’d long since been able to ignore it. Lila’s lies were piling up and cracks were forming. It had been a week before Alya recognized her mistakes, Adrien had never been fooled, Juleka pointed out inconsistencies to Rose, and Alix had never trusted Lila. The rest of the class had lost most, if not all iciness towards Marinette by the next month.

She was hardly a threat, especially after her lies about disabilities and diseases were held over her head by Alya. But nevertheless, she still appreciated Marinette in pain.

The day slipped past rather quickly, Alya offering to walk Marinette home after school. As they were walking out, Kagami gave Marinette a small smile, bowing her head in greeting. Then she was nearly tackled by Chloè, who hugged her tight and kissed her quickly.

Alya shook her head. “I don’t know how you pulled that off, girl. The ice queen and Bourgeois?”

“They’re not that bad! Kagami’s mom is just overbearing and strict, and Chloè was lonely and didn’t know how to make friends. They’re both nice once you get to know them.”

“If you can get past Kagami talking about blood types.”

Marinette laughed. “Maybe you find that one weird. It’s no different than people talking about what Miraculous they’d want if they were chosen by Ladybug.”  
Alya nearly choked at that one, and Marinette had to hold back a giggle. “Well, you never play that game, ‘nette! Come on, what would you want?”

Marinette hummed. “Well, the dragon is pretty cool, and so is the bee!”

“I bet you secretly think of hero names, don’t you?” Alya grinned.

“I mean, who wouldn’t?” She opened the door of the bakery. “Maman, Papa, I’m home!”

Sabine smiled at her from where she was helping a customer. “Why don’t you put your things upstairs then come back down? Your father could use a designer’s eye on the cake he’s working on. And Alya, if you’d like to stay, you’re certainly welcome to.”

Alya hummed. “I’ll stay and have a pastry, but I promised Nora I’d take care of the twins until dad gets home so she can hit the gym.”

“Of course, dear.”

Marinette could hear Alya and Sabine talking as she went upstairs, letting Tikki out. “You stay up here. Papa and I have a cake to decorate.”

“You’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be okay.” She kissed the little kwami’s head, setting her bag down. “Besides, I’ll be able to get you some fresh from the oven cookies! I know chocolate chip are your favorite, but maman has a few new recipes.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite chosen.” Tikki smiled brightly.

“I know!” Marinette giggled, heading back downstairs and grabbing her apron. Alya was just about to head out, holding a cup of hot cocoa. “See you tomorrow Alya.”

Alya grinned at her. “Bye, ‘Nette!” She pulled on her coat, waving before heading out into the chilly Parisian streets.

Marinette headed into the kitchen, picking up a piping bag of teal icing to help Tom decorate the four tiered cake.

The rest of her week went by in a similar fashion, no akumas, no drama. It was kind of nice spending so much time with her parents. She really didn’t get to between being Ladybug and school and all the other responsibilities she picked up. Kagami and Chloè even came by on a date.

Unfortunately, an akuma decided to strike right at the tail end of the week, crashing down in the back of the bakery as Marinette and Sabine worked on a dough for a batch of cookies. Sabine was pinned down by rubble, but Marinette managed to jump back a split second before she could get pinned. “Maman!”

“Marinette, go!” Sabine winced as she struggled to free her leg. “Get somewhere safe!”

“No, I… I can’t just leave you here!” She looked around, the akuma already part way across town. “Papa!” He was probably upstairs, out of earshot, the bakery already closed for the evening. She hesitated before looking up. “Tikki!” The kwami zipped through the ceiling but froze upon seeing Sabine. “Spots on.” Sabine’s eyes widened as Ladybug knelt down to free her. “Are you okay?” She worriedly investigated Sabine’s leg, biting her lip. “The purification should heal it, but…”

“Oh Marinette,” Sabine whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. “I shouldn’t be surprised.” She winced as she stood, leaning on Ladybug. “Go on, save the city.” Tom tilted his head at their odd behavior, but lifted Sabine to take her upstairs.

Ladybug swung away to fight, but her stomach sunk a little when she realized she revealed herself and put her parents in danger. She sighed tiredly, shaking her head as she landed on the Arche De Triomphe next to Chat. “Hey kitty.”

“My Lady, lovely to see you this evening.” He bowed to her before twirling his staff. “It’s a clown akuma tonight. Can’t say I’m a big fan.”

She giggled. “Why? Feel like you’re looking in a mirror?”

“Wow, rude.” He grinned, nimbly dodging a pie thrown their way. “Bet you a box of pastries the akuma’s in his nose!”

“You’re on!” She laughed, swinging into action. Things with Chat were better than ever, and the kitten had definitely purred his way into her heart. She almost wished she could take him up on all his flirtations, but she needed to stay as serious as she could. She needed to stay a protective figure for the safety of Paris and Chat. She was scared if she did date him he’d be an even bigger target of Hawk Moth’s, which did sometimes sound impossible.

Her parents were in the back of the mind through the whole battle, but Chat had been right, and after purifying the akuma, she wrapped an arm around his waist and swung off with him in tow. “Kitty, we need to talk.”

Chat’s arms felt so right around her as he held on, and it was almost a cold feeling when he let go after they’d landed. “Is it about the pastries? You don’t have to bring me any.”

She couldn’t help a small smile. “It’s not that, but I absolutely am going to bring them to you. I… accidentally revealed my identity to someone. My mother. The akuma destroyed our home and I just panicked and called Tikki. I’ll talk to the master tomorrow, but I thought you deserved to know because I’m always the one who’s so adamant about secrecy. I want to tell you who I am, but I’m so scared-”

“Bug, hey.” Chat’s expression was gentle, kind as he softly lifted her chin. “I understand. I’m scared of getting you targeted too. Once Hawk Moth is gone for good, do you think we could…?”

“I’ll tell you who I am the minute he’s gone. I… keep denying it, but I love you too, Chaton.” She stood on her toes to hug him tight. “I hate that we can’t be together for real.”

Chat rested a hand on her back, keeping her close. “Plagg has met you. I can’t believe I’m jealous of him.”

Ladybug giggled. “He’s a good kitten. Tell him I’ll find some camembert recipes special for him once we reveal ourselves.” She hummed. “And… here’s a hint about who I am. If you help out with making him special desserts, my papa will be thrilled.” She kissed his cheek softly. “Good night, mon chaton.” She swung off, leaving him blushing bright red.

Ladybug swung into the living room above the bakery, where Sabine and Tom were talking quietly. “Spots off.” She sighed, starting to pace. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve told you sooner, but now you’re in danger, and I’m in trouble, and I know I’m still grounded, but I-”

“Marinette, please.” Tom’s voice was quiet. “...Your mother didn’t tell me you know. To be fair, I did put the pieces together when you handed her to me as Ladybug.”

Marinette covered her face. “Oh no…”

Tikki sighed, patting Marinette’s cheek. “Hello sir and mademoiselle. I am Tikki, the god of creation and kwami of the ladybug. I give my powers to Marinette to allow her to become Ladybug.”

Sabine nodded, taking it all in. “So she’s been Ladybug since…”

“Since Hawk Moth’s first akuma, Stoneheart. She is one of the most creative chosens I’ve ever had!” Tikki smiled. “You should be very proud of your daughter.”

Tom smiled. “We certainly are. We just have so many questions.”

“Of course you do.” Tikki kept a comforting paw on Marinette’s cheek. “And we’re happy to answer as many as we can!”

“Of course.” Marinette nodded, sitting down and picking up a cookie, handing it to Tikki, who munched on it happily. “I’m sorry I never told you. I just… I’m not supposed to reveal my identity to anyone.” She leaned on Tom’s arm, yawning softly. “Is your leg okay, Maman?”

“It’s perfectly fixed.” Sabine rubbed her arm. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you go to bed, and we’ll speak with Miss Tikki here.”

Tom nodded. “We of course want to lift your grounding, though I’d be lying if I said I haven’t enjoyed the time with you in the bakery.”

Marinette giggled. “Now that I don’t have to hide, maybe I’ll be able to help more… Maybe you could train Chat.” She rubbed her eyes as he helped her up, taking her to her room. “He’s so sweet…”

“Let him know he’s welcome any time. He visits you as Marinette, doesn’t he?”

“Mhm… he’s my kitty.” She yawned, climbing into bed, Tom tucking her in.

“Sleep well my little bug.” Tom smiled before heading down to talk with Tikki and Sabine, Marinette smiling as she went to sleep.


End file.
